The New Girls pt 2SRY
by Stephanie Tucker
Summary: Ohh the second chpter (HAd to get a new upload Sry) REVIEW PLEASE!NO FLAMERS: THATS JUST RUDE!


Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in School of Rock. They are the soul property of Paramount pictures and Mike White and all that Jazz.  
A/N: Okay if you haven't guessed Faith and Isabella are telepathic (good observation jewel). I want to say that if you are a Freddy/Katie fan hit the back button. You don't want to know what's going to happen next. Thanks everybody!!!!!  
Chapter 2  
At lunch, Freddy invited Faith to sit with the band. Apparently Katie invited Isabella. The tensions between Katie and Freddy were growing. He still liked her as a friend but he really didn't see the fire anymore.  
"Hey guys", Katie said.  
"Hey!" Summer asked ,"Are you okay?"  
"I'm great" she said, looking at Isabella and smiling. Her smile looked sort of sinister, like she knew something special. Freddy shrugged it off.  
Zack sat down next to Freddy and Faith and began to quickly eat his lunch. The guys usually jammed during their lunch period. Freddy looked over at Isabella. She wasn't eating. Neither was Faith. Both of the girls were just sitting there. Isabella seemed to be staring at Katie's neck. "Weird" Freddy thought.  
"You ready, dude?" Zack asked Freddy.  
"Yeah. Faith do you want to come along?"  
"Sure. I'd like that."  
The three got to the empty classroom and Zack plugged in his guitar and started jamming the Freddy came in with a steady beat. All of a sudden the three heard a piercing scream coming fro down the hallway. Freddy soon recognized that scream as... KATIE!!!!!!!!! He took off down the hallway, trying to find the classroom that it was coming from.  
"KAITE!!! KATIE!!! Where are you???" Freddy screamed.  
Faith came up behind him, "IN HERE!!!"  
They ran inside to find Katie and Isabella both looking completely calm and collected. Calm and collected was not the scream he had heard earlier. The scream he had heard was that of a girl in complete and total distress.  
"Katie!! I heard you scream." Freddy said between pants.  
"I saw a spider", Katie said in a not-so-normal voice.  
"Faithy don't do that. Come on back."  
She had to obey. She tried to resist but she couldn't she had to grab Freddy and Zack and drag them in too. A tear ran down her cheek. Faiths eyes got big. She knew what was happening. "Freddy RUN!!!" It was too late. Freddy was already under Isabella's spell. Faith grabbed a textbook and slammed it into Isabella's head, breaking her concentration. "I won't let you. NO NO!!!"  
"They may get away but you never will", Isabella cackeled. Faith grabbed her head. She could sense that the change was coming. If she wanted to stay human she had to do it quickly.  
Freddy ran out of the room wondering what the hell had just happened. When they were all back in class, Freddy turned to Faith "What's wrong with Katie?"  
"She's a drone. I can save her but I need your help."  
"Wait WHAT??"  
"Lemme explain to you the whole story. Isabella and I aren't like you and Zack and the rest of the class. We're different. Isabella is a full vampire. She has no soul. She kills whoever she wants whenever she wants."  
"Is Katie dead?!?" He asked her, his voice slightly cracking.  
"Not yet." She said.  
"I'm not sure that I believe you.  
Faith closed her eyes and when she opened them they were yellow and her two canine teeth had grown long and pointy. "Believe me now?" She said in a thick Transylvanian accent. "Whoa. Yeah "  
"I'm what you call a Halfling. My father was human. What you have heard about vampires is not true. We are perfectly fine in the sunlight and age and die just like everyone else. We just feed on blood."  
"Why don't you kill like she does?"  
"I have a soul. I cant let people die like that."  
"Where do you get your food?"  
"Well my mother used to bring it to me but...."  
"What?"  
"Isabella killed her."  
"WHY??"  
"She was too adjusted. She ate hospital blood just like me."  
"Whoa"  
"Will you help me??" she gave a look of great distress.  
"Ok meet me at the park tonight at 7:30."  
"Thanks Freddy"  
"Anything for a friend"  
You know if you don't kill him, I will.  
I plan to. 


End file.
